Persons having little or no muscular control of the legs usually have to operate from a seated position, for example, either in a chair, a wheelchair, or a motor vehicle equipped with hand controls.
Standing up and operating while standing and being mobile while standing are goals which are important to anyone having little or no muscular control of legs.
It is highly desirable to have a standing aid which is capable of movement from room to room through doorways of conventional width and within rooms in aisles and spaces of conventional width.
It is important to have a lightweight standing aid which is capable of preventing tipping in any direction.
It is highly desirable to provide a standing aid which allows ease of entry and exit and rapid entry and exit with minimal securing requirements. It is highly desirable to have a device with as low as possible center of gravity with high chest support for a user.
It is highly desirable to have a device which may provide a working platform at high level which is easily raised and lowered and which is stabilized when in operating position.
It is highly desirable to have a device which is easily adjustable into fixed positions for use by different persons and which is easily adjustable to different operating conditions and positions.
The desired features of a mobile standing aid are not available in devices of the prior art. Consequently, a need exists for a device which supplies all of the desirable features of a mobile standing aid.